Woof
by Miserea
Summary: Le titre en dit bien trop...


**Auteur****: **Miserea

**Titre****: **Woof… (Est-ce que quelqu'un a fait plus débile comme titre? Non, mais parce que la, je tiens les paris hein! )

**Sujet:**Supernatural

**Genre:**Canin (lol, sisi, je sais ce que je dis!)

**Disclaimer ****: ***soudainement prise de cécité*

**Déclaration de l'auteur:**Un petit gros n'importe quoi**.** Je vous présente mes excuses! Mais même que j'ai pas honte… pas trop du moins…

* Woof… *

Dean rentrait à l'hôtel. Il détestait faire les courses le soir, il y avait trop de monde dans les magasins et il devait faire une file d'attente interminable, pestant contre les personnes âgées qui choisissaient toujours le mauvais moment pour sortir de chez eux. Il allait rentrer et se détendre, ça serait Sam qui ferait à manger ce soir, il n'en avait plus la force. Tout était plus simple avant que son petit frère ne décrète qu'il en avait assez des fastfoods et qu'il voulait manger sain. Il gara sa douce et aimante Impala en bas de l'hôtel et en extirpa les sacs. Il arriva devant l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton d'appel. Il grogna en attendant, quelqu'un utilisait l'appareil, il fallait être patient. Le chasseur posa son chargement. Ne le voyant toujours pas redescendre, il pesta contre tout ce qui était technologique et qui n'appartenait pas à la catégorie « lutte contre les démons ». Il grimpa les quatre étages et arriva enfin devant sa chambre. Il n'avait pas envie de fouiller dans son sac et frappa à la porte, il s'excuserait auprès de son frère de l'avoir fait se déplacer. Sam ouvrit, et le regarda surpris.

-Tu as oublié tes clés?

-Non, mais je suis chargé, aide moi s'il te plait.

Sam le débarrassa et posa les courses près des lits puis il revint auprès de lui, s'adossant au mur tandis que son frère enlevait ses chaussures.

-Heu… Dean… Tu vas rire…

L'intéressé se redressa instinctivement. Tout ce qui commençait comme ça finissait mal, et il était sur qu'il n'allait pas rire du tout.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait comme ânerie?

-Ben…

Sam se gratta la tête et souri bêtement. Dean soupira, imaginant le pire. Afin de constater les éventuels dégâts, il pénétra dans la chambre et s'arrêta net, avec un hoquet de surprise.

-Sam Winchester. Qu'est-ce que c'est que… ça…

-Surprise! Lança gaiement son petit frère pour se rattraper, grimaçant tout de même au cas où son humour ne soit pas bien pris.

-QU'EST-CE QUE CE TRUC FOUT SUR MON LIT?

- Ce n'est pas un truc…

-JE NE VEUX PAS LE SAVOIR. EXPLIQUE-MOI POURQUOI IL Y A UN CLEBARD SUR MON LIT S'IL TE PLAIT!

- Calme-toi…

Dean réalisa qu'il s'était emporté un peu vite. Il ferma les yeux, expira tout l'air qu'il avait dans les poumons puis inspira profondément. Il se détendit un peu. Il regarda le chiot qui dormait, pas dérangé le moins du monde par les cris de son futur maître hystérique.

-Tu l'as trouvé ou?

-Justement… Je ne l'ai pas trouvé… Je l'ai acheté.

-QUOI? T'as acheté un chien? Mais pourquoi? Et sans m'en parler au préalable en plus!

-Mais regarde, il est mignon comme tout!

-Il va falloir le sortir tout le temps, penser à lui donner à bouffer, aller chez le veto tous les quatre matins parce qu'il sera malade ou qu'il se sera battu. En plus il va se faire dégommer par le premier démon qui passera. Du coup tu seras triste.

-Tu ne crois pas que tu en rajoutes un peu. Je ne te demande pas de t'en occuper. Je voulais juste… Je croyais te faire plaisir. Avoir un peu de compagnie…

Dean culpabilisa devant cet aveu. Le geste de son frère partait d'une bonne intention mais il s'était bêtement énervé. Il reprit d'une voix plus douce.

- Excuse-moi Sammy. C'est juste qu'on forme déjà une bonne équipe rien que nous deux.

Sam éclata d'un rire franc.

-Alors c'est pour ça que tu n'en veux pas? Tu as peur qu'il prenne ta place? Dean, c'est ridicule! Ce n'est qu'un chien après tout…

Dean regarda ses pieds. Il soupira quand il vit son cadet prendre la peluche endormie dans ses bras et lui apporter. Réveillé odieusement par deux grandes mains qui l'agrippaient, le chiot émergea de son sommeil. Il prit peur en se voyant si éloigné du sol et commença à gigoter nerveusement. Sam semblait affolé, il ne savait pas comment calmer la furie qu'il portait et craignait de le faire tomber. Dean sourit et le débarrassa. Il maintint le petit corps contre sa poitrine, le caressa doucement et lui murmurant a l'oreille. Peu à peu, le chiot repris confiance et cessa de bouger. Dean lui administra une grande caresse en guise de félicitation. Puis il le leva au niveau de son visage. Ravi d'avoir trouvé de la tendresse, l'animal lui lécha le bout du nez.

-Eurk… Ca, c'est franchement dégueu! Râla le chasseur humidement agressé.

-Moi je trouve ça adorable… craqua son frère attendrit.

-C'est parce que tu ne connais pas le plaisir des femmes. Et de leurs langues… D'accord, on le garde, soupira Dean en rémission.

Sam lui adressa un sourire franc et sincère.

-Mais je te préviens: IL SALI MA VOITURE, JE TE TUE !


End file.
